


Captains

by Dreamsareneverfree



Category: GOT7
Genre: Costumes, M/M, bear with my mistakes, no beta reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsareneverfree/pseuds/Dreamsareneverfree
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Kudos: 6





	Captains

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [“制服”你](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473325) by [FriggAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriggAnn/pseuds/FriggAnn). 



Yugyeom and bambam was tangled as a mess immediately when they finally got days off.

It’s never easy for them. They’ve been through a whole fucking lot from their suiting up as a captain with profession to having the responsibility on their shoulders. There were countless days and nights when they had no choice but to stand up and to fight against the storms or thunders.

They had staggered schedules which made it pretty rough for them to see each other regularly. And they had to prepare for their profession assessments during most of the precious meetings. So they don’t want to waste any vacations in any other stuffs. They had sex all day long, from the sun to the moon. That’s how they celebrated it.

A 3-day off was actually quite enough for them to explore something more but they both just ignore the possibility. Bambam was pinned against the door, his cheeks flushed because of the horny kisses. His hands wandered around yugyeom’s chest and struggled to unbutton the other man’s shirt.

“Hands got pretty rusty, huh?” Yugyeom nuzzled against the other man’s nose and smirked. And he received bambam’s annoyed gaze immediately.

“Let’s play something new, shall we?” Yugyeom tossed his boyfriend on his shoulder fireman style and neglected the protesting fists pounding against his back.  
“You narcissistic bastard!” Bambam yelled and was thrown on the bed.

Yugyeom didn’t give him any opportunity to turn over or do something else. He instead grabbed the other man’s hind neck and peeled his pants off. His patience was too thin to wait till bambam was fully prepared and open. He hastily fingered him a bit and them thrusted into the entrance directly without any tenderness.

Bambam’s jaw clenched, swallowing the pain and cry to not let them escape from his mouth and turn into some indecent moan or groan. He bit yugyeom’s left hand hard enough to leave a mark on it.

“The fuck？” Yugyeom let out a gasp and rocked his hips harder intentionally.

“Better to leave a scar so that those chicks would never wanna try to leave a finger on you.” Bambam sank his waist lower, biting the tooth mark harder.

Yugyeom dug his fingers deep in his boyfriend’s waist, his whole body leaning against the other man’s back. His thrusts became hectic. “The fuck you are talking about?”

Bambam’s body was so damn sensitive after several weeks without yugyeom’s touch. The pleasure crushed him all over his fucking body. He held back his moans and cries, swearing instead. Don’t you dare cheat on me. Don’t you dare fuck somebody else. Don’t you dare not fuck me and cum all inside me…

“I doubt you are the one who’s gonna lose himself easily. Look how fucking wet you are!” Yugyeom pulled back his cock, waiting his lover to beg him.

Bambam’s ears flushed so bad. He murmured and twisted his hips on yugyeom’s cock and teased his hole himself.

Yugyeom’s heart sank soft seeing this. He could never say no to this beautiful mess.

“I’ll never fuck someone else. And your wet fucking hole could only be mine.”

Fin.


End file.
